


foot in mouth

by AceMoppet



Series: lovers dance when they’re feelin’ in love [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Misunderstandings, Other, Victor has no filter and it bites him in the butt, What if Ciao Ciao had come in just a second later?, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: What if Victor had finished what he’d wanted to say?





	foot in mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! 
> 
> First off, if you haven’t read chapter 12 of room’s hush hush, the first part of the series, you’re not going to get this. Please go read that first!
> 
> Second, this is what would have happened in the main story if Ciao Ciao hadn’t interrupted Victor. I swear y’all I almost wrote this in. But I didn’t because there was really no way to happily resolve that without a lot of angst. 
> 
> Without further ado, here’s the angst you almost got, but thankfully didn’t because Ciao Ciao is an angel.

Yuuri nods and stands up, following Celestino out of the kiss and cry.

 

Next up is dealing with the media. Yuuri sighs inwardly, trying to muster up enthusiasm. All he wants to do at this point is find his glasses, go up to the stands, and watch Victor skate. 

 

Speaking of Victor…

 

“Yuuri!” Yuuri jumps, not having heard Victor coming up behind him.

 

“Victor,” Yuuri says, biting down on his lip to prevent a goofy smile, “hey-”

 

“Yuuri, what  _ was  _ that? Your step sequence was beautiful, absolutely beautiful, as was your triple axel and triple toe-triple lutz combo. Your quad toe could be better; you didn’t go into the jump right that time, but I’ve seen you do it perfectly in practice so-

 

“Victor whoa, whoa, whoa,” Yuuri shakes his head, fighting a mood whiplash.  _ “What?  _ What are you- what are you  _ saying?” _

 

“Yuuri,” Victor says, looking into Yuuri’s eyes solemnly, “Yuuri, with skills like that,  _ why aren’t you scoring higher?” _

 

_ Oh. _

 

Yuuri stumbles back, trying not to cry. “... I’m sorry for disappointing you,” he mutters, turning away.

 

“What? Yuuri, that’s not what I-“

 

“Yuuri!” Yuuri whirls around to see Celestino standing behind him. “Sorry Nikiforov, but Yuuri has to go talk to the press now. Perhaps you two can continue your conversation later?”

 

“But-“

 

“I don’t think so,” Yuuri says, abruptly cutting Victor off. “I don’t think we need to talk anymore.”

 

“Yuuri-“

 

“Good luck Victor,” Yuuri bites out, quickly walking away. He tunes out Victor’s increasingly desperate cries of his name and only hopes he can manage not to cry while talking to the press.

 

(Some time later, a video gets uploaded to YouTube. The title says “Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov: FIGHT???”. 

 

Victor looks at the title, at the thumbnail of Yuuri’s hurt face, and cries.)

**Author's Note:**

> Haha yeah so. Headcanon time!
> 
> Ok so I believe that when it comes to people Victor thinks has potential and is close to him, he wants them to do better to the point where he will meddle in their affairs. That’s exactly what happens here. Victor wanted to say: “Yuuri, you have potential, why aren’t you making your programs harder?” But Yuuri, because he’s not familiar with Victor, hears: “Yuuri why are you disappointing me?” Basically, Victor wants to know why Yuuri isn’t doing Eros-level programs, which have high base scores. But it comes out wrong.
> 
> Aren’t you glad Ciao Ciao just came in at the right time?


End file.
